Carpenters frequently use scaffolding during the construction of buildings. Various methods have been used for the support of these devices adjacent to the vertical studs of a wall during the construction of rafters, ceiling joists, or the roof of a structure, Some scaffold devices are adjustable and extend upwardly from a ground surface. Other scaffold devices hang from the top horizontal stud of a wall. Examples of scaffold devices include the Fruth U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,169; Fears et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,477; Black U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,116; and Weible U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,244.
These above-identified scaffold devices lack a convenient mechanism for removal of the devices from, or relocation of the devices upon, a vertical wall. The above-identified devices require a workman to physically lift the scaffold device upwardly, while simultaneously manipulating the top and/or the safety members of the scaffold device outwardly, in order to disengage the safety hooks or hangers from the top horizontal stud of the wall. It is very difficult and inconvenient for a workman to attempt to simultaneously lift and manipulate a scaffold device due to the weight and clumsy size of each unit.
The present invention includes a convenient engagement and release mechanism for a construction wall bracket which significantly enhances a workman's ability to relocate the device upon, or remove the device from, the top horizontal stud of wall. A workman is thereby provided with the ability to easily and conveniently store the device during periods of non-use, or reposition the device to a desired location upon the top horizontal stud during ongoing construction of rafters, ceiling joists, or a roof.